


Like Sinners in Church

by tonyendo



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Church Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Joseph disapproves as usual, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: One sermon.All he’d asked for was for her to attend one sermon.It would be a breeze, right? She’d probably fidget, ignore Joseph’s preaching, complain afterwards with some crude remarks and then go home. Easy as an American apple pie.Well, as with most things with Hayden, the morning didn’t go as planned.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed, John Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	Like Sinners in Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abosa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abosa).



One sermon.

All he’d asked for was for her to attend  _ one _ sermon.

It would be a breeze, right? She’d probably fidget, ignore Joseph’s preaching, complain afterwards with some crude remarks and then go home. Easy as an American apple pie.

Well, as with most things with Hayden, the morning didn’t go as planned.

There came a pause in the preaching. An intermission of sorts—Joseph enjoyed letting the congregation mingle for a few minutes. It helped to reign in any wandering minds.

Hayden flagged John down.

“How are you enjoying it?” He asked, sitting next to her in the back row.

“Would enjoy it more if I wasn’t stuck back here,” she grumbled. Hayden sidled up beside him, pulling his Book of Joseph from his fingers. She flipped to the section that was marked for the day.

“Tell me more about this one,” she intoned, tapping a section of scripture.

John raised his eyebrows. He hadn’t expected her to  _ actually _ take interest in the word of his brother. “Well,” he started, thumb grazing the edge of the book as he glanced over the passage. “Joseph has given up… a considerable amount for Eden’s Gate. More than either me or Jacob, admittedly, and much more than Faith.”

“Like…?”

“Well, he’s heard the will of God since… we were young.” His jaw tightened at the memories. “He was separated from us—his only family— for a long time. He lost his wife, his daughter. Of course, this isn’t any  _ news _ to you… he’s very open about all of this.” John looked over at her, finding her still watching him.

“I feel as though he’s given up more than he lets on. Dreams, ambitions. Desires.”

Hayden leaned in closer, closing the book gently.

“And what do  _ you _ desire, John?”

His blue eyes settled on her, eyebrows raised. “What do  _ I  _ desire? Hmm…” he gazed down at the cover of the book

The answers were simple, at least to  _ him  _ they were. A wife, a family (that dream had been, ahem, snipped in half—at least biologically), a home. Attend church on the weekends, live a full life,  _ settle _ .

More than anything, he wanted that with Hayden.

Yet, Hayden didn’t seem like the maternal, family type. Hell, John didn’t think she knew the definition of  _ settle.  _ She was abrasive, a wildcard at all times. She swore like a sailor and drank like a fish. Most of her time aside from recreational drinking and fucking was spent wrestling criminals to the ground.

Alas, an unachievable dream was what John desired.

“... a full life,” he decided, leaving his response open ended.

Hayden didn’t seem satisfied with the answer given. The intention of her question had not been intended  _ literally _ , after all. John tensed as her hand squeezed the inside of his thigh. “That’s not what I meant. Tell me your  _ carnal  _ desires, babe.”

John felt warmth flush all the way to the tips of his ears. Coughing, he grabbed her hand and pushed it back onto the pew. “Hayden, we’re in  _ church. _ ”

Wildcard, right.

“And?” She teased, leaning closer to his ear. Her voice dipped low, low enough that no one else would hear. “What, is this place too  _ holy _ for you to think about  _ fucking me _ in?”

John shouldered her. “ _ Hayden, stop _ ,” he hissed through his teeth. However, his words didn’t stop the way hers were affecting him. Shifting, he threw one leg over the other, attempting to sit casually. “ _ Later _ .”

Gaining too much enjoyment from his reactions, his words did nothing to quell Hayden’s. “Awe, so flustered, Johnny,” she whispered. His fingers went to the back of his neck, playing with the hairs there.

He glanced around slightly panicked as he saw the congregation beginning to return to their seats. He made eye contact with Joseph, then Jacob, before quickly glancing away.  _ Lord smite me down, please.  _ John was meant to return to the front of the service to sit with his family. However, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to make it back up there.

John pulled her hand off of him before sliding a few inches away. His arm went around her shoulders just so he could grab the back of  _ her  _ neck in warning. “Pay attention,” he hissed.

For a while, Hayden obeyed. Yet it seemed his  _ issue _ wouldn’t, no matter how hard he was attempting to will it away. Hayden had planted the seed of lust within him, and by God was it growing.

He jostled his leg in an attempt to distract himself. Hayden took notice and a smirk crossed her lips. Leaning in again, she whispered in his ear, tapping the book of Joseph so it appeared as though she was asking about it.

“What’s wrong, Johnny? Can’t stop thinking about taking me against the altar?”

He swallowed hard, keeping his eyes forward. Oh, Lord, Joseph was going on about the evils of temptation now.  _ Bastard. _

“Oh, you think he knows?” Hayden asked, her voice annoyingly mocking. Fingers trailed up the inside of his thigh once more.  _ At least we’re the only two back here… _

“Cat got your tongue, baby?”

“I hate you,” he wheezed, squeezing both the scripture and the nape of her neck tighter. The words had his mind wandering, wandering to the scenarios she’d offered. Perhaps, after everyone left, he could bend her over the table, or perhaps get her on her  _ knees _ up there—

John closed his eyes and inhaled.  _ Calm yourself _ . He loosened his hold on her and let his thumb brush against her baby hairs.

By some grace of God, he survived the rest of the sermon without issue. Hayden would grope at his thigh, but he’d keep shoving her away. As everyone began to file out, John drug Hayden up and towards the door.

All they had to do was get to the truck. He’d take her home, since he brought her there, and it would be  _ fine _ . Maybe even pull over somewhere—

“John. A moment.”

His hairs stood on end. John turned, his gaze meeting Joseph’s, shrouded in yellow lenses. He pat Hayden on the shoulder and told her to go wait out front before approaching his brother.

“Yes, Father?”

Jacob stood over his shoulder, giving him the most disapproving of looks. Faith just appeared uncomfortable. However, Joseph took his face gently in his worn hands, touching their foreheads together. “Be careful, brother. Do not let the sinners corrupt you. We have a mission, and I fear you are straying from the path.”

“Yes, Father.”

“I fear pain in your future if you allow her to lead you down a path of wickedness. Take caution, and heed my warning.” Joseph pat his cheek gently before releasing him.

“I will,” he swallowed. “Thank you, Joseph.”

Exiting the church, he glanced around. The sky was clear, causing the world to appear over saturated. John dropped his sunglasses as he approached Hayden, who was leaning against his truck.

Smirking, she pushed off of it to meet him halfway. “Did I get you in trouble?”

“Shut up,” he snapped, taking her arm, “and follow.”

He ignored those that they passed. The gazes were burning into the both of them as he led her around towards the back of the church.

John roughly shoved her up against the wall. Hayden  _ laughed _ , catching herself with her hands. “Shut up,” he growled, his chest pressed to her back. His lips found the side of her neck, his teeth digging into the soft flesh there.

“You made a mockery of me,” he hissed, his hips pressing against her. Hayden’s laughter turned to a chuckle as she began to roll her hips back, feeling the strain in his jeans.

“I didn’t do anything,” she responded, feigning innocence. “I was just talking to you. Can’t help it that  _ you _ reacted to it,  _ Baptist. _ ”

John slid a palm down to her hips, tugging her closer against him. Unable to help himself, his own began to grind against her slowly. “You know what you were doing, don’t play stupid. You  _ wanted _ me like this, remember?”

The hand against her hip began to fiddle with her button and zipper. Her jeans were haphazardly tugged down, pooling around her ankles. Roughly, John tugged her legs apart before dragging her panties down as well. “Bend forward,” he commanded, pushing on her shoulders.

Hayden wasn’t one to be told twice. Seductively, she leaned forward  _ slowly _ for him, her hips pushed back. John adjusted her position to where he wanted her. While he busted himself with undoing his own belt and jeans, his thumb trailed through her slickened cunt.

The touch sent a shiver up her spine. Pleased with the reaction, he slowly slid two fingers into her. This drew a soft moan from her and caused her to angle her hips back, silently wanting more.

“Oh Hayden,” he laughed drly, “you should have just told me you wanted a good fucking. You didn’t have to go and  _ embarrass  _ me in front of the entire congregation.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” She breathed, voice strained as his fingers began to pump within her at a leisurely pace. His cock now free, he idly stroked it with his free hand.

“Mm,” was the only response he gave. John pulled his fingers free from within her which rewarded him with a needy moan. He shushed her as the same fingers drew through her wetness. Coated with her fluids, he covered his length with them, giving himself a few more pumps before lining himself up. “Tell me  _ your _ desires, Hayden.”

“I want you to fuck me,” she gasped, hands splayed against the worn siding, eyes cast over her shoulder to glance at him. “ _ Now. _ ”

John  _ tsk’d,  _ drawing his tip against her entrance, refusing to enter. “Use your manners, dear.”

“ _ Now, John.”  _ She wasn’t asking.

He rolled his eyes.”Do you  _ have  _ to be such a brat?” He grumbled, pushing himself into her.

Hayden didn’t give him a response aside from a pleased moan. One hand left the wall, dipping down to touch between her thighs. As John began to roll his hips into her, her fingers circled her clitoris.

Gripping her hips, John began to pull her hips back against him with each thrust. He sacrificed speed in favor of thrusting  _ deep _ into her, making each thrust count. Judging by the noises she was making, she enjoyed it just as well.

“You’re gonna have to quiet down,” he breathed, his chest pressing to her back. “There’s still… there’s still folks around.”

Hayden muffled herself, exhibiting restraint. As much as she wanted to fuck with him and grow  _ louder _ , she also didn’t want him to  _ stop _ . So, she quieted down, biting her lip and only letting a  _ few  _ moans slip.

After a few moments of them taking pleasure in each other, John could tell Hayden was growing near due to the feverence of which she touched herself. Her legs were trembling, and he had to wrap an arm around her middle to keep her upright.

“Are you going to cum for me, darling?” He breathed, peppering kisses across the back of her neck. In response, he received an enthusiastic nod and incomprehensible babbling from her. 

“C’mon, say it for me,” he teased, slowing down in order to torture her.

Hayden groaned, her head tilting back. “ _ Yes,  _ John, I  _ am _ .  _ Don’t stop.” _

Grinning, he picked up the pace, fucking her with intent. “Good girl. Say it again.”

“Yes,” she panted, knowing what he wanted to hear— What he typically wanted to hear when he was deep in her. “ _ Yes _ , John,  _ yes—! _ ”

Hayden gasped suddenly, and John could feel the tension around his length give way as she began to fall apart around him. Moans dripped from her lips as her legs shook. The fingers at her folds twitched before slipping down to feel where they were coupled—where he was still thrusting into her through her orgasm.

John grunted, using all the effort he could muster to stop and drag himself from her. Hayden glanced back in confusion, still dazed, still riding out her pleasure. “But—?”

Hastily, he began to push her shirt up, exposing her back. “Shut up,” he commanded, thrusting into his fist against her ass. “Just…  _ fuck _ , Hayden!”

With a strained noise between a cry and a moan, John came, spilling himself across her exposed back. He covered her freckled skin with several ropes of translucent, cooling cum. 

“Oh, gee, thanks.” Hayden craned her neck but couldn’t see it as much as she could  _ feel _ it. “Now you’ve made me all dirty.” A fake pout.

“Stop whining,” he panted, giving her a swift smack on the ass before groping the stinging flesh. “You love it.  _ Brat _ .” He punctuated the word with another smack. The yelp he got in response caused him to grin.

She started laughing, much to his surprise. “Fine. You got me there.” Hayden groaned as she tried to straighten up, her back aching from the position she’d been in. “Seriously, though, help me find something to clean up with.”

John looked over her, adoration in his eyes. “Come here.” Pulling her towards him, gently this time, he helped her step out of her jeans just long enough to steal her panties. She began to protest as he used the fabric to wipe up his release. “Oh, come on. I’m sure you don’t need these. After all, I am taking you home. They would have come right back off anyway.”

Once he finished, Hayden huffed and wrestled her pants over her boots and back up her legs. “Still doesn’t mean I want them covered in cum, you dickhole.” Taking them, she shoved them into his pocket. “Keep ‘em.”

“Will do,” he hummed, watching as she helped tuck him back into his jeans. He thanked her with a soft kiss placed at the corner of her lips. “C’mon. Let’s get you home before Joseph gives me a lecture on self control.”


End file.
